Disease
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: (Geminishipping - Thief King x Yami Bakura) Touzoku was nothing short of amused at the other’s confusion. “Did you enjoy your sleep?” he purred, deftly unsnapping the button of Bakura’s jeans.


**Author's note: **Ah, hi. XD; Well, I guess an update is better that nothing? -smacked-

...Uh, anyway, I turned 15 today, so I thought I might as well post something. -hit-

But, yeah. Knock yourselves out with this weird fic... let... thing.

**Pairing: **Geminishipping (Thief King x Yami Bakura).

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language, adult themes, sexual references, slight lime?

**Disclaimer:** -takes breath- I don't own Yuugiou. GASP. SHOCK. HORROR.

**-----**

**Disease **

The King of Thieves watched silently from the shadows as his counterpart, his reincarnation, Bakura, slept soundly, spiked batwings of hair falling in and out of his eyes with his deep and even breaths.

The thief chuckled to himself. It was rather amusing, watching his almost-twin sleep like that. In fact, it was quite ironic. He was amused at the fact that **he**, of all people, was prowling around a soul room and watching someone else sleep.

…Himself.

Was Bakura the same person as he? Could they be compared like that? Surely there were more than several differences between them… The thief cocked his head, wordlessly examining the pale figure on the bed. Upon noticing several differences, Touzoku, the thief, chuckled to himself. He was tanned and sleek, while Bakura was lithe, catlike and pale-skinned – like the moon goddess of Egypt.

Touzoku was growing overly curious, and made his way over to the bed, tilting his head in silent thought as Bakura continued to sleep soundly, oblivious to his presence. Touzoku was mildly intrigued when Bakura shifted in his sleep, incoherent muttering escaping him.

The thief grinned devilishly; reaching out with a hand covered in gold rings and bangles, to touch the paler one's cheek. His tanned fingers slid over the smooth complexion of Bakura's cheek, a smirk creeping onto his features as he noted the contrast between their skin colours.

Watching Bakura's expression carefully, Touzoku gradually moved his fingers down to Bakura's neck, stroking the skin he found there with experience only he possessed. A slight hitch in Bakura's breathing alerted him after a moment, and he blinked, before smirking and repeating the action.

Again, Bakura's breath became shallower. Touzoku raised a brow. Did Bakura _like_ that? Chances were he did, and he was going to wake up to a rather nasty surprise…

Touzoku cast a quick glance at the door of Bakura's soul room, deciding after a moment that it would be unlikely for Bakura's omote to walk in at any given time. Then again, Touzoku would have killed the boy without a second thought, had he not been vital to his reincarnate's survival. Pathetic mortals.

Once Touzoku was satisfied he wouldn't be interrupted, he swept his gaze down Bakura's body, a hungry gleam in his eyes. Surely it wasn't possible that he, himself, was that ridiculously good looking…

Smirking, Touzoku abandoned all questions and musings, closing the gap between his lips and Bakura's, pressing their lips together lightly. When he got nothing but a slight shift in reply, he smirked lightly and leaned in again, sucking Bakura's lower lip lightly.

…Still no response.

Frowning slightly, the thief kissed Bakura again, more heatedly this time, one of his hands fisting in Bakura's shirt. He **would** wake his look-alike up with one of his kisses. How could ANYONE resist?

…Clearly, Bakura was the exception to this rule.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Touzoku withdrew, wearing an unimpressed look. Bakura was either just a very heavy sleeper, or perhaps the fact that they were basically the _same_ person had something to do with it. Either way, Touzoku was not leaving until he got what he wanted.

The thief gazed down at the peacefully sleeping Bakura, wondering how such a self-proclaimed 'darkness' could sleep without a knife on him, or something. You would have thought he'd be smarter than that, but, no. Touzoku rolled his eyes, before an idea presented itself to him, and he blinked.

Smirking slyly, the thief slid a hand down Bakura's clothed chest, his fingers lightly pressing against the material to drag it along Bakura's skin. When he felt a shiver beneath his fingertips, he smirked again and allowed his hand to dip downwards. Without warning – not that he would have warned Bakura, had he been awake – Touzoku's fingers brushed the front of Bakura's jeans.

Bakura, in his sleep, took in a sharp breath, beginning to stir from unconsciousness. Slowly, but surely, he began to wake up, as Touzoku's fingers massaged the erogenous zone expertly.

"What the f--!" Bakura was finally awake and sat up abruptly, his hair wild from sleep, and a rather confused look on his normally smirking features. Upon seeing Touzoku's smirk – not to mention the familiar face – he stared. "…The hell."

Touzoku was nothing short of amused at the other's confusion. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" he purred, deftly unsnapping the button of Bakura's jeans.

Bakura, however, had different ideas. "…Who the hell are you?" he demanded, ignoring the clearly sardonic question as shifted away from the thief's skilled hands.

Touzoku smirked, watching as Bakura stood, though he was still shorter than himself. …And a lot less muscular. In fact, he was rather… skinny. "I'm you," was his only answer.

"…Well, I'm standing right here, so that's clearly impossible." Bakura smirked, folding his arms. He must not have controlled Ryou's body enough lately. That would explain this.

Touzoku mirrored Bakura's cocky smirk easily, the look far too fitting on his scarred face. "We'll see," he purred, tracing Bakura's cheek with a finger.

Bakura suppressed a shiver under the touch, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. Who did Touzoku think he was? Hell, Bakura didn't even **know** what he was doing in **his** soul room. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"What don't I want?" Touzoku smirked wickedly, tipping Bakura's chin up with a flick of his finger. "I want to be the disease that destroys you." And with that, he crushed their lips together abruptly, leaving Bakura little time to protest.

As far as Bakura was concerned, this was insane. Insaner than he, himself, was. Finding no other way to ward the other off, thanks to his smaller size and strength, Bakura resorted to sinking his canines into Touzoku's lower lip, succeeding in drawing blood.

The thief smirked, slipping an arm around Bakura's waist as he wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand. He licked his lips, tasting the bittersweet tang of his own blood. "Hn… You do not take lightly to being treated roughly, I take it?" His tone was mocking, amused.

Bakura's dark brown eyes were narrowed, gleaming angrily. How dare HE insult Bakura. Despite his low hisses of annoyance, Bakura found his body pressed up against Touzoku's, thanks to the other's muscular arm about his waist. Glaring upwards heatedly, Bakura growled, "Release me, you pathetic fool."

Touzoku merely smirked, a hand slipping between their bodies to brush across Bakura's jeans again. "Oh? Is that what you really want? If so, I'll be more than _happy_ to do so," he purred silkily.

Bakura's eyes widened slightly at that. There was no **way** this man was affecting him. "…Yes, it is."

Touzoku smirked slyly, his eyes darting downwards for a brief moment. "Your body would tell me otherwise," he murmured huskily.

Bakura scowled at his traitor body, shooting a dirty look up at Touzoku. "It's not my fault my body likes something my mind does not."

"I beg to differ." Touzoku's hand had moved swiftly, and was now holding Bakura's cheek. "Tell me now if you don't desire me… yourself."

Bakura's expression was unreadable as he allowed his eyes to wander over Touzoku's features. He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes – quite the opposite, actually. Still, what the hell was the guy THINKING? Bakura shook his head with a light scowl. "I care not for the matter," was his simple answer, and he left it for Touzoku to take it as he would.

Touzoku's only reply was a knowing smirk and, "I expected no less." Then, he sealed their lips together again in a searing kiss, Bakura eventually giving in and responding after only a little persistence.

Bakura decided then and there, that maybe he didn't want a cure for this disease.

**-----**

**A/N:** So, yeah. XD;; Rare pairing, and it's become one of my favourites - hence RPing it and stuff. XD I hope it becomes more popular, because it's smex. -heart-


End file.
